User talk:JoePlay
Hi Joe thank you for responding so fast. What I am looking for is a "better" front page. Where the logo is more dominant and not just a little side Image. Also do you know how to add "side bars" like Wikipedia has? You know a seperate frame that holds pictures and tables and such. Also do you know why the system used to let me highlight a word and then click the link icon and the word would appear in a new pop up, check the wiki if the term already exists and turn the word into a link? It is no longer working. I have to paste or write the term in the pop up box and the word/ term it is supposed to link is garbled up with other text, deletes part of the text etc. It used to work fine, did you guys "improve" or change soem features there? That is a lot I know but also pretty much what I need help with. So far I have not figured out how to add clickable (linked) Images next to the Categories. ( I would love to add icons next to the catergories/ topics) You can see a visual representation of the "linking problem" here: http://galnet.wikia.com/wiki/Problems_with_Linking Sincerely Vanessa Ravencroft 20:31, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Joe, thanks for coming back to me regarding small images / icons. Here http://galnet.wikia.com/wiki/LOGOS can you find them as Alpha PNG images . If you can please resize them to small icons and add them to the Category Boxes. Thank you and Happy New Year Vanessa Ravencroft 20:35, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for that lighting fast work. If you have any other suggestions how to spruce the front page up I am all ears but it already looks so much better. Thank you indeed ! Happy New Years Vanessa Ravencroft 22:45, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh what I wanted to ask you, could you change the little GalNet Icon that appears on the upper left corner to the new one ? Thanks a lot Vanessa Ravencroft 22:48, December 29, 2011 (UTC) If possible replace it with this one --------------------> Again Thank you so much Vanessa Ravencroft 22:50, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I am such a pain in the (y) ... Doyou know if I can add Icons like that on the sub pages ? ( I do itmyself if you can tell me how) Vanessa Ravencroft 23:06, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I mean like that... Oh and thank you for telling me how to change the small Icon (and thanks for placing it!!) Again that was awful quick and nice! Thanks indeed! (I am working like you..but for SAP ..I mean I got to work this week while all the other Support Agents and Experts are home hehe ... So I appreciate that Customer service a great deal..) Vanessa Ravencroft 23:11, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay that looks good too and that I can do myself . So thanks again for your help!! Really appreciate it! Take Care and Have a good new Year ! Yours Vanessa Ravencroft 23:20, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Joe, sorry to bug you again, but maybe you remember the little Icons you added for me to the categories. They vanished after I added a Category, can you help? Vanessa Ravencroft 07:33, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi Joe, I rolled it back and have the Icons again, but I would love to add a Category (Items and Things) preferably as a new Main Category with Icon but I don't knoe how to do it. Please when you find time assist me in that if you can Vanessa Hi Joe can I ask you about having Semantic Wiki acticated for my Wiki? Or do I have to ask someone else? (different team ) Vanessa Ravencroft 21:16, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Vanessa and Joe, I also sent a request to activated Semantic MediaWiki to Wikia support.--Samuelmichaels 21:27, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi Joe, thank you for coming back to me so fast and thank you for your reply. I follow upwith Samuel as suggested, thank you again. Vanessa Ravencroft 22:10, January 18, 2012 (UTC)